Survival
by One Rainy Wish
Summary: AU, modern fantasy setting. Roxas is the only human student at Twilight High where his kind are seen as weak and pathetic. Roxas, however, is that exact opposite. He represents the entire human race, and he won't back down without a fight. Please Review.
1. Prologue

The meeting room was filled with a heavy atmosphere, the windows pulled closed with dark curtains blocking out the sun. All the men were lined up at the large table in the center of the large room with papers scattered all around. Most of the pictures held the faces of human students, followed by their grades, private records, and their family history and so forth. The six human males were all fueled with rage, trying to push their own opinions on another.  
"It's not often that a human school like us are allowed to transfer a student to Twilight High...," One of the men growled, "Human relations with the other races are incredibly strained...we need a student that has charisma, intelligence, and athleticism!" He pushed the picture of a student up to the middle of the table.  
"Ha!" One of the other men laughed, "Him? That boy has the attitude of a mule. He would be just like the other human students who have attended before him. He would just be threatened, ridiculed, and then would transfer back! We need a strong willed boy like him!" He shoved his own picture forward.  
"What? That student has the brains of an ant!" One of the other men shouted, "This female student has all the necessary qualities-  
"You kidding me? That girl is a prime example of how a student shouldn't be! I hear rumors of her sleeping around with all the athletes!"  
"Those are just rumors! You can't really think-  
"QUIET!" shouted the school director, "This is an important matter! We must choose carefully...good grades and great athleticism mean little when we want to build a relationship with the other races. Keep that in mind, gentlemen." The other board members went silent, gritting their teeth. The school director was right, but it was just so difficult to choose a student.

"Damnit..." One of the men finally spoke up, clenching his fists onto the table, "Then who?...WHO? Our school is the cream of the crop for our people! So why is it so difficult to choose a single student? So far, each one of the students we suggest have the same quality that another had before them who transferred back. Is there anyone else we can pick?" The men all started arguing, giving the school director a headache who rested his head against his palm, his mind working frantically to find a solution.

Just then, the door opened. None of the board members noticed in the midst of their yelling besides the school director. A dark man stepped out, emerging from the shadows like a strange demonic form. His suit was dark black yet his hair was white even though he still looked incredibly young.

"Excuse me, sirs..." the strange man grinned, lifting up a black suitcase and plopping it onto the table, "If you all would stop yelling, I have a solution to your problem..."

The school director shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Xemnas...what are you doing here?" Xemnas was known as a sly and mysterious business man, helping out rich and important members of society when they needed a little boost in sales, or to get "rid" of a competitor. Each of the board members had contacted him at one point to advance their own selfish desires.

Xemnas grinned, "Simple, really. I have a proposition for you all." He left his suitcase on the table as he cleared his throat. His confidence filled the room as he spoke.

"For years, the human race has been dying. After the fifty-year war we never truly recovered. The only way for us to survive is to receive help from the other races. The mystical races." The men grew curious and uncomfortable.

"It seems like a small thing, but a human student attending a large school built for the other races is a huge deal. We need to start small, and by having a student attend we can show them what we really are."

"Each student we sent there has either dropped out or transferred back..." The school director growled, "What makes you think anyone else we send there will be different?..."

Xemnas smiled, "Because each of the students we sent there were not strong-willed. They were not fearless, and the pressure of being such an important symbol for the human species made them crack. The other races sensed this and exploited that. You need a student who doesn't have to have great academics or athletics. You need a student who is strong hearted...and unexpected." Xemnas dug into his briefcase and slid a picture down to the center of the table.

The board members leaned over to see the picture and gasped out in surprise.

"Roxas? You want Roxas?" One of the men roared, "This is an outrage! This boy has several juvenile issues and is a constant threat among the students of this school!"  
"He also has straight A's in all his classes." Xemnas grinned, "That's unexpected."

"This boy has been in trouble with the police on multiple occasions!"

Xemnas sat down in a chair and leaned back, "He also finishes his community service with no complaint and gets the job done."

"This boy is unacceptable!" The school director yelled, slamming his hands onto the table, "This boy is not qualified!"

"In what ways, director?" Xemnas asked, "Roxas is more capable then the other students you have. Indeed he has discipline problems, but he is not weak and terrified like those students will be if you send them to that school! So far all you have shown to the other races is the weak side of us humans! They believe us all to be greedy little worms that they can crush beneath their feet! We must show them that humans are stubborn and strong, our hearts unfaltering!" The board members grew quiet and began to whisper to one another.

"Enough!" The director shouted, "Roxas is an orphan. His parents were killed in an accident involving the elves. He will hold a grudge."

"All the more reason." Xemnas grinned, "He will not bend under their will. And he will definitely show that the elves themselves aren't perfect." Murmuring was heard all around the table.

"I...agree with Mr. Xemnas." One of the board members said, "It's time we show them the other side of humanity."

"This is an important ordeal...but we cannot screw this up again. Roxas is a different candidate, but he also may have a different outcome then the rest. We must not skip up this chance."

It wasn't long before all the board members agreed, standing up against the director.

"Xemnas...what do you get out of this?..." The director asked, folding his hands over themselves, "What do you hope to gain?..."

"Just the pride of humanity, director." Xemnas chuckled with a bow, "Nothing more."

"Then it is settled!" One of the board members cried, "Roxas will be transferred to Twilight High!"

Xemnas turned around, his back facing the board directors as he chuckled lightly he left the meeting room, his suitcase in hand as he grabbed a cell phone from his suit pocket.

He quickly dialed a number and held it up to his ear, "First stage is done." He spoke, sporting a demonic toothy grin, "The Organization begins its move."


	2. The Meeting

"Don't worry. It doesn't take long for one to get used to something just as this. Mechanical wonders, they are...Sometimes I wish that us elves had them as well, but being in such a tight space surrounded by metal is a little...confining, don't you think? Alas, humanity real does have a knack for mechanics and such. It's times like these when-  
"Father..." Namine cleared her throat, "I HAVE ridden in a vehicle before." The blonde elvish girl closed her large book, the ride in the car being a soft and quiet one. "There are many elves that have switched to these means of transportation."

"That's right..." Ansem the Wise chuckled lightly, ruffing up his daughter's hair just a little, "I'm not one to take new things too well." The car they were traveling was built with both human and elvish technology, shining in the sun as it traveled down the busy road barely making a whisper. They had entered the human city, the buildings tall and imposing, seeming to stare down at them in wonder. The road they traveled down cut straight through the heart of the city where there destination lay waiting for them.

Her father was in standard elvish clothing, his robe glittering white and showing his royalty. His belt was beautiful gold, and upon his feet he wore well crafted sandals. Namine was dressed slightly more casual with her favorite white dress and white elvish shoes.  
"Namine, I believe that this is your first time being in a human city." Her father stated, stroking his beard lightly, "What do you think of it?"

Namine looked out the windows and sighed, "Father, I haven't even spoken with a human yet, let alone one my own age. This city...I can't even begin to fathom its size. However..." She spotted a group of humans huddled together near an alley looking suspicious. She noticed that they appeared to be smoking something.

"Humans are very diverse creatures, Namine." Ansem said, following her eyes, "Some are like that. Others are kind hearted and selfless. They have more color to their character then we may have."

"You're one of the few that really accepts mankind." Namine sighed, "I have yet to exchange words with the student that our school is taking, but even I am beginning to doubt your strange liking."

"I have yet to meet this student as well." Ansem said, "But I believe that perhaps this human will be different. It's unfortunate that they leave before we get to know them. It's a shame that they feel left out of the school." Namine stayed quiet as she stared out the window. Her father didn't know the isolation and mental torture the other students played among the human ones. She was never a part of that group but she didn't do anything about it. Ever since Twilight High started taking human students Ansem the Wise would be the one to take them there. He wanted to greet them early and to give them the most comfortable welcome an elf could give.

The fancy car began to slow down, the elvish driver looking up in the rear view mirror, "Sir Ansem, we are arriving." Namine looked a the large building that they were driving up to. The school was obviously very high class, the walls a shimmering white and the windows looking clean. The schoolyard was well attended to, and she could almost hear the laughter of the children. However, a tight feeling appeared in her gut and she started to feel hesitant.

"You feel it too, Namine." Ansem said as he suddenly grew quiet, "We do not have the best relationship with the humans yet. You can feel it in the air, but you must not fear it." The driver emerged, walking over and opening the door for them. There was a small group of men in black suits waiting for them, smiling at them as they prepared to greet them. When Namine emerged from the car a foul feeling caused her to wince a little.

"That's the city." Ansem said quietly, "Humans are not connected to the earth like we are. They cannot sense the damage they have caused in order to build this city here. The planet is displeased." Ansem greeted each of the men with a handshake, smiling with them as a few words were exchanged.

Humans, Namine noted, weren't too much different from elves physically. They had just about the same build, yet some were rounder. Their ears were not pointed like the elves, and they lacked elegancy. She could see displeasure in the eyes of the mortal men. Many of them didn't even want to greet her father...yet why did he seem so pleased?

"Welcome, Sir Ansem the Wise." One of the men greeted, "I am the school director." Namine sensed less dislike in this man, yet he seemed off. It wasn't like he didn't trust her father...it was more like he didn't trust the human men around him.

"Ah, we have met many times old friend. You don't have to greet me like that anymore." Ansem smiled, giving the man a handshake as they walked side by side down the sidewalk. Namine blinked and followed, emerging up to her father's side.

"Ah, this must be your daughter that I hear so much about." The school director smiled, his eyes coming upon hers, "It's an honor to meet you, Namine." Namine had a tight feeling and just nodded, clutching her book in her hands. She nodded and looked forward, biting her lip lightly.

"She's just shy." Ansem laughed lightly, "She has never spoken to a human before so she's a tad nervous." Namine wasn't really nervous as much as she was uptight. Spending time around her friends gave her a certain view of the humans who were said to be pitiful, weak, and desperate. She couldn't tell from a glance, but perhaps these men were the same way.

"Tell me about this student." Ansem smiled, stopping before they entered the school, "I would very much like to hear about him." Namine noticed that the school director made a slight frown before sighing lightly.

"I...will be honest with you, Sir Ansem." The man cleared his throat as the other men in the suits entered the school without him, "I strongly disagreed with the student the board has chosen." Namine blinked and looked up to her father, who gave the man a strange look.

"Really? You usually seem so supportive of your choices."

"Yes...but the student they chose is just a little-

"Director!" A shout rang out, "We have a problem here!" There was a teacher in the doorway, yelling back at them. He noticed the elves and gave a slight nod before the director went with him, a bit of a sweat climbing down his skin. Ansem followed behind, his daughter hesitantly staying by his side.

"Don't tell me..." The director growled lightly, "Not again..." There was a group of human students crowded around with the teachers pushing through them, yelling at them to head back to their classes.

It took Namine a while to realize what was going on until the crowd cleared up. There were three boys lying on the ground, rolling around and writhing with pain. There was a girl with tears in her eyes in the corner, and in the center stood a single boy. His back was to them, his hair blonde and looking unkept as it flayed out in the air. He was wearing his school uniform which consisted of a black jacket, black pants, and brown shoes.

"Roxas!" The director yelled out, "What's going on?" The boy turned his head, revealing sky blue eyes. His eyes soon found Namine's, and she had to catch her breath. She had never been looked at like that before, and the fact that a human had such a powerful aura overtook her.

"This is the boy the board was considering..." the director winced, clenching his fist, "But it looks like that honor may be taken away. To my office. NOW ROXAS!" The boy spun around, hands in his pockets as he walked by the director. He gave Ansem and Namine a silent stare before heading to a set of stairs, leaving the air behind him cold and unsettling.

"I'm so sorry, Sir Ansem..." The director sighed, "This is uncalled for...I can understand if you find this all messy in this horrible even. I hope you can forgive-

"Nonsense, director." Ansem smiled, "In fact, I would like to speak to this boy." Namine and the director gave him a confused and shocked look as the elvish man made his way to the staircase right behind the blonde boy. Namine sighed lightly at her strange father and set out after him. Before she disappeared up the stairs she glanced behind her at the girl who was in the corner. The girl's clothes were slightly ripped, and her things were splattered on the floor.

~KH~

When they entered the office, Namine was nearly knocked off her feet by the strong feel of the room. Roxas was sitting in a chair directly in front of the desk, his eyes at the ground as the director was filled with information about the incident by a teacher outside of the room. It was just her, the boy, and her father.

Namine and her father were sitting in a chair at the side silently before her father cleared his throat to speak.

"Your name is Roxas, correct?" He asked, his voice warm and kind.

"Yeah." Roxas replied, his voice cold and irritated.

"Are you the boy who has been requested to transfer to Twilight High?"

"Yeah."

"That's good." Ansem smiled, "A new human among us. It's always nice to have such a diversity among our students."

"If that's what you think." Roxas grumbled. Namine was taken back by his rudeness and his stiff personality. Nobody had ever spoken to her father that way, and to be treated like that by a human? Maybe they were just as bad as her friends had said.

"Roxas!" The school director barked as he entered his office, "That's not how you speak to a very respectable man!" Roxas just glared at the director and watched him plop down in his chair.

"He's a very honest boy." Ansem chuckled lightly, "There was no harm that he caused upon me with just a few words, director." Roxas glanced over at Ansem and Namine again before his eyes found the floor once again.

"It's disrespect..." The director sighed, running his hands through his hair, "The teacher told me that you beat down those three boys in the hallway, correct?" Roxas made no comment, his lips sealed.

"It was then said that they were trying to get you off of that girl! Were you molesting that student, Roxas?" The blonde stayed quiet, not listening to reason.

The director growled and stood up, "That's it! After all this time, I believe its time to expell-

"That won't be necessary, director." Ansem smiled as he stood up, "This boy IS transferring to Twilight High. Now if you would be so kind to sit down I can explain why." Namine and the director once again gave Ansem a shocked look as the old elf cleared his throat.

"Roxas, you didn't even touch that girl, did you?" Ansem asked.

"It's none of your business." Roxas mumbled to the floor.

"Those three boys were the ones that did her harm I believe, right?"

"It doesn't matter!" Roxas looked up, staring Ansem down.

"Don't be in denial, Roxas. I can tell what happened just by looking at you and that girl in the eye." Ansem turned to the director, "Sir, this boy was only protecting the girl."

"How?" The director blinked, "This boy has a horrible disciplinary record! You can't possibly think-

"I can see it, director. Us elves are as spiritual as we come. I looked into that boy and that girl...and what I saw in her mind was not the image of a assailant. It was the image of a savior." Roxas gave Ansem a strange look, but even Namine could now tell that her father was right. As she looked deeper into Roxas she could sense something. Whatever it was, it was not malice nor corruption.

"If you say so, Sir Ansem." The director sighed, "Now, let me leave you three alone as I confirm the situation. In the meantime, please decided the worth of this pitiful student." The director was grumbling even when he was out the door.

"So, Roxas." Ansem said, kneeling down beside the boy, "Was I right?" Namine felt very uncomfortable by the actions of her father. He was being much warmer then he was to the students of the past.

"That doesn't matter." Roxas said, staring straight ahead. His rudeness was really starting to bite at Namine who finally stood up from her seat.

"It brings me displeasure that you speak to my father like that." Namine said, brushing her hair from her beautiful face, "I must ask that you refrain from speaking such words to him." After a few seconds, she realized that she had finally spoken with a human and couldn't help but take a few steps back.

"Namine, I thank you for your protection yet I do not need it." Ansem chuckled lightly as he stood up, "I think I like you Roxas." Namine sensed a little wince in the boy.

"I think it's settled. We will take you back with us tonight. I hope you have your things prepared. Now I must finalize this with the director. Namine, stay here with him will you?" And with that, her father left her and Roxas alone.

Namine sat back in her chair, the air around them awkward. She had not counted on being in a situation like this, and the boy was making her feel very uncomfortable.

"You his daughter?" Roxas asked, finally breaking the silence. His eyes were on the floor and he didn't even make any movement to acknowledge him. She was taken a bit by surprise.

"Yes, I am Namine Lothien', daughter of Ansem Lothien'. We are of a noble house, and my father is a high ranking political-

"I just asked if you were his daughter. You didn't have to get all elvish on me." Roxas stated, leaning back in his chair. He looked over at her and she felt uncomfortable once more. She was able to see a little more of his face however. He had soft features, and would look to be very handsome if he dropped his attitude. He had a small band-aid high on his left cheek.

"Excuse me, but we are not accustomed to human culture." She decided to try to be more respectful and kind, but even this was hard for her.

"Spare me the apology crap." Roxas sighed, "I heard you elves killed people with boring words, but I didn't actually think that you could really do it."  
"Why...Why are you so rude! To think that you among many others have been selected to be the transfer candidate! I have no such understanding why someone such as yourself would even receive a chance of achieving such an honorable and noble position!"

"That's right!" Roxas chuckled lightly, "Bring on the insults. I wonder how many words you can come up with before I die!" Namine's face flushed an angry red and she soon became so angry that words were no longer coming out...not even her voice was able to emerge from her throat.

"Just stop..." Roxas smiled lightly, "You're just embarrassing yourself. To think I would actually talk to one of you...what a sad fate." Namine was about to go into another angry silent phase when the door opened and her father stepped in.

"Alright, that's enough you too." Ansem said, smiling lightly, "It is settled that Roxas going to Twilight High. I believe your guardians are well informed and are awaiting you to grab your things back at home?" Something seemed to hit Roxas in those words and the boy stood up, his hands back in his pockets.

"Right, so I have to head back to class soon." Namine sensed a deep annoyance in Roxas, and she watched him angrily as he left the office.

"So, what do you think about him?" Ansem asked, "Is he acceptable."

"Father, I'll be honest. That boy does not qualify to be honored in such a way. His attitude and...and...and his vulgar words! I cannot stand such a person!" Ansem laughed lightly and set his hand on her shoulder.

"Namine, this is humanity. They are unpredictable...and inside of that boy lies what many other humans and elves do not have. Do you know what that is?"

"No..." Namine winced lightly, "And I do not care, father."

Ansem chuckled lightly as he took his daughter's hand, "That boy has a strong heart."


	3. The Old Tree

School, for Roxas, was passing as slow as it usually did. The clock ticked slowly, and it didn't help that he gave his class a horrible atmosphere. If he wasn't being glared at, or any of the other students weren't badmouthing him, he was completely ignored. The students soon began to understand that if you didn't bother him he didn't mess with you.

When the final bell rung, Roxas quickly grabbed all his books and his notes. He watched everybody shuffle out of the door, cursing them for their conformity. Each of them were their own person, but together they all tried to be the same. What purpose did that give them? All Roxas ever did was be himself and be different, and he was only exiled for it.

But that was not the time to worry about it and he walked out the door like the rest of them.

"Um..." A quiet voice spoke out beside him. Roxas shifted his blue eyes to a form of a brown haired girl. It was the same girl who had been in the corner earlier, only her clothes had been changed from her ripped ones. What was her name?...

She had moderately long brain hair that reached her shoulders, and she was wearing a blue shirt to replace her torn one. She wore a black skirt that reached barely above her knees, and her eyes were fixed on the ground nervously.

"What?" Roxas asked in his usual arrogant and vicious way. "You have something to say?" The girl seemed to whimper lightly before finally bringing up her gaze. She was cute, but Roxas wasn't really into the whole dating thing. He guessed that her innocent looks was what caused the event to happen in the first place.

"I would...just like to say thank you...for saving me back there..." Her gaze dropped to the floor and she cleared her throat lightly. Roxas gave out a sigh and glared hard at her.

"Look, they were just causing a scene and were in my way. Like you are now. So beat it or I'll do the same thing to you." The girl looked up with scared eyes and eventually turned, pacing away slowly while glancing back every now and then. Roxas sighed as he trudged down the rest of the hallway.

After visiting his locker and packing away his things he headed to the exit. The students kept their distance as usual, with Roxas breaking through the crowd. When he felt the sunshine on his face, he also heard a voice he very much did not want to hear.

"Why greetings, Sir Roxas." The old elf smiled, coming up to him from the side, "We've been waiting. We wish to drive you in our vehicle to your humble home so that we can hurry back to our homeland." Roxas groaned lightly, shaking his head. Was this guy not going to give up?

"I'll just walk back. Quit bothering me." Roxas spun around, his bag on his back as he started to make his way down the walkway.

"Walking does sound relieving right now. Let us travel with you!" Roxas growled and turned his head to the see the elf man grinning from ear to ear once again. He didn't notice her before, but the elf man's daughter was at his side. Her eyes were in a very angry glare at him, and he wasn't surprised why.

"Dammit! Can't you just leave me alone? I'm busy!" Roxas yelled out, turning and walking much faster down the paved walk. Namine turned to her father, looking back at the form of the blonde boy.

"Father...I agree with that slime. Let us just leave him here. He appears to have no desire to leave anyway." Ansem chuckled lightly, rubbing the head of his young daughter.

"Ah, Namine. This boy is no such creature. On the outside, an oyster may be hideous and crude, but on the inside it may hold a beautiful pearl." Namine scoffed at another one of her father's ridiculous sayings, "Then will we go after him, father?" The old elf thought for a second and rubbed his beard, "Well...while we sat here chatting, the boy left our sight. Let us head into the vehicle and be on our way to his house. He can't keep us away for too long."

~KH~

After a very relieving walk, Roxas stumbled upon the door to his small house in the suburbs. Just like the other houses around it, it had white walls and two stories. It's lawn was mowed and beautiful with a white picket fence that surrounded its property. In the back there was a tall oak tree with a tire swing hanging from its branches. His home looked ordinary, safe, and respectable. He hated it.

He also hated the fact that a golden limo was parked in his driveway. Knowing that opening the door would definitely bring upon him impeding doom, he had to think for a second. His step-mother was most likely home...and that only made him more upset. With a big sigh, he twisted the door knob and walked into the house.

The firs thing he heard was loud laughter coming from the kitchen. He gritted his teeth taking off his shoes at the doorway before moving through his house. On the walls there were pictures of him and another boy along with family pictures and the occasional paintings. Clenching his hand into a fist, he entered the kitchen.

Seated at the dining table was Ansem, his daughter, and Roxas' step-mother. They had appeared to be in a good conversation about something.

"I didn't know any elves were living such a life in a human city like this." Ansem smiled, looking at his step-mother, "Your husband is very lucky." His step-mother smiled, putting her hair behind her long elvish ears, "Well thank you. It took some time getting used to, but I'm managing very well." All the heads turned when they saw Roxas.

"Ah, Roxas. Welcome home." His step-mother smiled, standing up, "Would you like something to-

"No." Roxas growled, "What the hell are you thinking letting those two in?" His step-mother looked back at the other two elves, "Well, they are taking you to the renowned Twilight High. It would be horrible if I didn't treat them like royal guests, don't you think?" Roxas cursed, dropping his bag onto the floor, "Quit being stupid. I'll pack my things and get that over with." He rolled his eyes and spun around, heading to the stairs. His step-mother sighed sadly and plopped down in her chair, "I'm sorry about that."

At this point, Namine was fuming with anger. She stood up abruptly, looking at Roxas' step-mother in the eyes, "How could you let him treat you in such a low way! He needs to treat you with the upmost respect! You are not akin to those who are less intelligent and less graceful!" Ansem said nothing and sipped his tea, watching his daughter.

The Step-mother smiled sadly, looking out a nearby window at the oak tree, "It's...not his fault that he's like that you know. I'm guessing that you have read about his past...and the accident that took his mother and sister away from him." Namine cooled down a bit and sat down but was obviously still very upset.

"It involved a group of elves...and because of that Roxas blames them. Blames us. And since it happened when he was a small child he also moved the blame onto the other races. Humans alike." The elf took a sip of her warm tea, "That boy...I never knew him before the accident, but he has always tried to be strong."

"I...see..." Namine said, her eyes moving to the table. She herself forgot about that incident...perhaps she shouldn't give him as much resentment as she did. But still, he shouldn't have treated her that way.

"It gives him no excuse to treat you like such a lower being, however." Namine said quietly to herself. Ansem laughed lightly, patting her shoulder, "My little Namine...always the one for justice." The step-mother smiled lightly, her face brightening up, "Roxas himself isn't as bad as he seems. Even though he acts this way towards me, there are times when he treats me like his family. And I'm sure that he will treat you like family someday as well." Namine nodded, and then blinked over at her father.

"Treat us like family?..." Namine asked, "What does she mean?..."

Ansem chuckled, "Didn't you hear? He's going to stay with us for a while. The empty male dorms unexpectedly burned down, so our home will be his home."

"WHAT?" Namine and Roxas yelled, with the latter just coming into the kitchen.

"Father! I can't stand a single moment being next to such a being!" Namine pointed straight at the boy, "This is absurd!"

"Gee, thanks." Roxas grumbled, "I don't like listening to a whiny little princess." Ansem and Roxas' step-mother laughed as the two began a long argument.

~KH~

"It's unfortunate that your father and I couldn't meet." Ansem said, relaxing in the car seat, "I would have desired to meet such a man who created a child like you are." Roxas didn't really know how to take that and stared out the window, sitting in the limo seat across from the elves.

"Hey elf girl. Quit glaring at me." Roxas grumbled, not even looking back at her.

"What? I wasn't doing such an action!" Namine shot back, "Besides, how would you even know?"

"I could feel your eyes burning into the back of my head..." Roxas scoffed, "Your big old elf dad could probably vouch for me anyway."

"You were staring rather intently my dear." Ansem chuckled, making his daughter grow red and silent.

They all were silent as the limo passed the Sun Bridge. The Sun Bridge was a massive construct that stretched over many miles. It had ten lanes, and was what connected the human land to the land of the elves. Below was the Forn Forest, which was notorious for its mysterious dark magic and the evil creatures that lurked within it. The elves and the humans had worked many years to build the bridge many decades ago and it become a great wonder for the planet.

"Ever crossed this bridge, Roxas?" Ansem smiled, "It's a magnificent creation, is it not?" Roxas stayed silent as though something important was going through his mind.

"The dark energies of that forest make me quiver..." Namine said, "I detest crossing this bridge!"

After about half an hour they began to approach a large golden wall that started when the forest ended. When crossed the bridge into the walls, even Roxas had to hold his breathe in awe. The elven city was beautiful. Gold and white structures were created beautifully, and in the middle of the city stood the largest tree on the entire planet. It's leaves reached from one end to the city to another, and sunlight shone brightly through the gaps in its leaves.

"Beautiful..." Ansem smiled, "Such a breathtaking sight. An old man like me feels much younger when he lays his eyes upon such a wonder." Namine was the same way as she took in the city with the others.

Roxas noted that there weren't many roads. Elves tended to walk wherever they went, and they also traveled on horseback which had their own special little lane alongside the sidewalks.

"Our home is alongside the Old Tree." Ansem smiled, "That tree is said to have created the heavens themselves and that elves were formed from its leaves. It's such a wonderful thought."

"Sure." Roxas replied back, not making much of a conversation.

The limo pulled in front of a large building with shimmer white walls. Runes and strange decorations went alongside its walls, and beautiful vines gently rested against them. The home was tall and wide, obviously the home of a noble family.

"Welcome to the wonderful elven city of Raydel!" Ansem declared proudly, the door to the limo opening for them.

"Great..." Roxas sighed, grabbing his bags, "Now everyone is going to talk funny..."

A group of elven servants attempted to grab his bags for him and he immediately pulled away, "No thanks. I don't want my clothes to somehow get enchanted by your weird elven magic" he hissed, following distantly after Ansem and Namine.

Massive doors opened up, revealing the huge space inside. Directly in front of the entrance was a massive staircase that went into the second floor. The flooring was a beautiful soft wood, and the carpets were decorated nicely.

"Sure is over the top..." Roxas grumbled to himself, "They probably hired some gay elf interior designers or something."

"Welcome to our humble abode!" Ansem chuckled, the servants bowing as they disappeared into the large estate, "This is where you shall eat, sleep, and spend your days when you are not at school. We hope that everything is to your liking, young Roxas!"

"Yeah Yeah..." Roxas groaned, "Just show me my room. Bright colors and gay decorations make me tired."

Ansem laughed, "Very well. Namine, show him to one of the guest rooms. Preferably one that has a beautiful view of the city." His daughter blinked and sighed, "Yes, father. I shall show our guest to his-

"Let's just go, sugar cube." Roxas said, adjusting the grip on his bags, "I just want to get out of this choking atmosphere."

"Sugar cube?" Namine blinked, spinning around, "What have you addressed me as?"

"You're right...much too sour." He chuckled as he made his way to the staircase, "Just get me to the room.." Namine clenched his hand into a fist as she stumbled up after him, leaving Ansem laughing on the first floor.

Namine took the lead when they were on the second floor, and Roxas noticed that the walls seemed to constantly give off a strange light.

"These walls were made from the wood of the Old Tree." Namine said, "The Old Tree only gives gifts such as its own wood to those who have compassion, elegance, and a bright spirit. Unlike one such as yourself."

"Ouch." Roxas grinned, "Well, you can't have light if there isn't a little darkness." Namine ignored him and opened up a door, "Here you are. And do not go around snooping in the house. I find it rude and troubling if you do. The room has its own washroom, and the bed is made from the finest silks and-

"Alright." Roxas said, moving in with his bags and lightly brushing her aside, "Thanks." With that, he slammed the door shut almost right in her face.

"Crude worm!" She yelled at the door before turning aside, stomping her way down the hallway, "I hope you do not lost a second at Twilight High!"

~KH~

Ansem the Wise sat casually in his office drinking his special elven herbal tea. It had been a few hours since they had arrived back home, and he was already in his relaxed state. With a newspaper sprawled across his desk and a wooden pipe in his hand, he almost couldn't happier. At that moment he was just glancing through the articles before there was a stiff knock on his door.

"Come in." Ansem said, pleased and yet unpleased to see who it was. The man who walked in had long white hair, tan skin, and a very handsome face. He had a folder filled with papers and set them down softly upon Ansem's desk.

"Ah, Xehanort." Ansem greeted, "It's been a while. Have you been entranced in your research like usual?"

"Just a bit." Xehanort smiled, sitting down in a chair, "How was the trip to the human city? I hope it was safe and quiet as usual." Xehanort was always strange to Ansem. Ansem was sure he was an elf, but he didn't give off a reading like other elves did. Xehanort also had a different personality them most, and was more into archaeology and science then even the humans. He worried Ansem.

"Well, not as quiet as one would think." Ansem replied, taking a puff from his pipe, "That Roxas boy is very colorful and different then the other students who have attended Twilight High. I hope for the best for him."

"I heard some arguing between him and your daughter." Xehanort laughed lightly, "I've never seen her so heated up."

"Indeed!" Ansem laughed, "Now what is it that you have come to see me for?" Xehanort suddenly glanced around cautiously as though he was worried someone might listen in.

"We've kept this a big secret till now to not cause panic among the public. This occurred while you were gone. Remember the male dorms being burned down?" Ansem nodded, "I heard it was from a lightning strike."

"Right..." Xehanort nodded, "But it puzzled me and I looked into it. Lightning strikes don't usually occur within the elvish city since the Old Tree protects us."

"Every now and then it occurs, Xehanort. Don't think too much of this."

"Listen, Ansem..." Xehanort cried out, "What was kept secret...was this." He set a small sheet of paper on top of Ansem's desk. It was a picture of one of the many trees that made the city beautiful, and Ansem recognized that it was one of the trees near the boys dorm. But something was very odd about it.

Carved into the tree was a roman numeral. **XIII.**

"What is this?" Ansem asked, blinking at the strange number, "And why is it a little red..."

"Blood." Xehanort said, his eyes looking grave, "That same day a family in the old district of the city went missing. Their home looked like they just got up and left. There was still food on the table and their beds were messy. No trace of them whatsoever." Ansem looked worriedly at the picture and stroked his beard.

"The city has never had a problem like this before..." Ansem whispered, "Xehanort, I want you to personally look into this. Whatever had happened to the family must be found. And what happened to this tree?..."

"Druids healed it for us. And it is kept secret among the upmost important."

"Good." Ansem took another breathe from his pipe, "Whatever this is, it cannot be justice."

"I agree." Xehanort nodded as he stood up, "I left more information in the file on your desk. I'm going to look into this mysterious circumstance right away." With that, the white haired man left the office. What Ansem couldn't see...was a devilish grin on his face.


	4. Twilight High

"Father..." Namine addressed, setting down her cup of water on the top of the large elvish table. They were all seated in the dining room that was long and wide, with the ceiling almost being overly high above their heads. A wonderful golden chandelier hung from the center, and lit up the entire room like the sun itself. The table could seat more than twenty people and was often used for dinner parties or even for meetings.

"Father!" Namine called again, wiping her mouth with a napkin as she set down her fork.

"Namine, you should be busy enjoying your breakfast." Ansem smiled, biting down on an egg, "Times like these are most peaceful in the quiet."

"I agree..." Namine nodded, an angry flush coming from her face, "But my peace of eating breakfast is being disturbed?"  
"What is disrupting your breakfast harmony?" Ansem asked, taking a bite out of toast.

"THAT!" Namine yelled, pointing to a particular spot at the table. And there sat Roxas, chowing down all his food like a combine. Crumbs and such were falling all over his plate, not to mention the dreadful chewing sounds that were emerging from his mouth.

"Ah!" Ansem laughed, "Isn't he so energetic? You can learn a thing or two from him yourself my daughter." Namine blinked and stood up abruptly, "What? Are you taking his side?"

"Of course not! I'm neutral. I'm saying that you need to think about the positive. It used to be so uncomfortably quiet in here but now we have some sound going around!"

"Father, are you mad? He is only causing a horrible, peaceful, and terribly rude disturbance!" Roxas swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin before he turned to Namine and blinked, "You said something?"

Namine sighed and plopped back down in her chair, "Oh, why me?..." She mumbled, "Why must I face such a...such a foul person!" Roxas himself chuckled and emptied his glass of water, "I have to admit...elf food is pretty good!"

Ansem laughed, "We make it so that it fills you with energy to carry you throughout the day. You should really try some of our bread. One bite is enough to fill a grown man-

"Father!" Namine interrupted as she looked up, "It is almost time to depart for our education. I'm requesting that...I do not have to walk with HIM to the school campus." Ansem grinned, finishing the last of his meal and leaned back in his chair, "Namine, it is our responsibility to make him comfortable and feel safe. Please show him around the school. And introduce you to your friends!" Namine blinked. Her friends? Her FRIENDS?

"You mean the princess has friends?" Roxas smirked, standing up from the table, "That's surprising. Are her friends some of the trees out back?"

"Your humor is as tasteless as your attitude!" Namine shot back angrily, "I do too have such friends! But I would be humiliated if you were to meet them! Besides, you are a huma-

"Namine!" Ansem called out angrily, making his daughter freeze where she sat, "It doesn't matter what you are, where you came from, or how you go about things. We are all children of the planet." What he said had somewhat of an impact on his daughter, and even Roxas didn't feel like making a rude comment.

"I think I'm done eating..." Namine sighed as she turned away, "I'll be finishing up preparing myself for my daily activities." She left the room quickly, leaving Roxas and Ansem in an awkward silence.

"Roxas..." Ansem said, standing up with a flat white box, "Your school uniform is in here. I had it made to fit you perfectly." The blonde boy rolled his eyes and walked up immediately to take the box, "Thanks...I didn't know I had to wear something special." he turned to head back up to his room.

"Before you go..." Ansem said, watching the boy, "I want you to do something for me."

Roxas turned around, his eyebrow raised, "Depends on what you are gonna ask."

~KH~

The school uniform for Twilight High was made from the finest elven silks, woven with the utmost care. It would never tear or stain, and would grow to fit you if you grew yourself. Namine was currently in her room, dressing herself for what was to be an interesting day.

The girl's uniform was white, and either came with long sleeves or was sleeveless. It was lined with gold, and the long sleeves ended right at the wrists. The skirt was a sky blue and checkered, along with the tie they had to wear. They wore long socks that ended below their knees and their shoes were a normal brown color. Namine's uniform had long sleeves and she had a special pin on one of her front pockets that showed her position in the student council.

She came out from her room, her pink bag hanging at her side. She heard footsteps coming from her side, and she guessed that it was Roxas. She looked up and almost had her breathe taken away.

Roxas may be a jerk, but he wasn't bad looking. The boy's school uniform had a black jacket that was optional that went over a white shirt. The pants were also black, and all his clothes together really made him stick out from other guys. He was messing with his black tie, giving out an irritated face.

"I hate ties..." He grumbled, "I can never get them right." Namine couldn't help but smile a little and moved forward, pushing his hands away and fixing what poor job he did to the tie, "Geez..." She grumbled, "I figured you wouldn't be able how to do this." He didn't stop her since he probably wouldn't have been able to fix it no matter how hard he would try.

He had his own bag on his shoulder and adjusted it as they made their way down the stairs. Ansem waited for them at the large doorway and smiled at the two, "Now...Roxas, don't be nervous. I'm positive that you will fit in there." Namine held doubt and Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"Namine, please help Roxas around school. I know he will probably need your help again." Namine held doubt and Roxas just rolled his eyes.

After a few more words, the doors opened and the light shone in. Roxas had seen the elvish city in the afternoon but he soon realized that it looked so much different in the morning. The sun was rising in the sky, the streets all lighting up with a white light and a golden glow. He could understand why elves hated going to the human city...it was garbage compared to this place. He clenched his fist tightly in his hand as he followed the elf girl, keeping a relaxed and cool composure.

"Look..." Namine said, keeping her gaze in front of her as they walked down the sidewalk, "If I can offer you advice, it would be this: Stay away from the others and keep quiet. Don't attempt to fight back and do not go against their wills. You will be met with heavy-

"Yeah, I can kinda guess what will happen. I'll be the only human, and since the other human school kids were weak and defenseless they will guess I'll be the same. I'll probably be singled out among the others, and they will pressure me and push me to the point where I'll want to leave. Am I right?" Namine said nothing.

Roxas stayed silent as well. He knew what to expect from the students from that school. Racism against humankind was common nowadays. Ever since the fifty year war, humanity had been desperately trying to rebuild friendships. The elves were one of the few that accepted, and the other races wanted the humans to die out. The human population was decreasing yearly, and that was due to the help that was never given out.

"There." Namine said, pointing her figure at a structure that was quite a distance away, "That's Twilight High." Roxas followed her finger and spotted a huge clocktower that illuminated a heartwarming light. It seemed to be the tallest structure in the entire city, and it gleamed like the brightest star in the sky. The buildings surrounding it were a shining gold, and he could make out many windows.

"Is everything here gold and white?..." Roxas grumbled, "I'm surprised there aren't many blind elves just running into each other."

Namine ignored his words and pressed on, "Listen, Roxas. I have very important companions that meet with me at this point. If your behavior is unacceptable, I refuse to-

"Namine!" A feminine voice cried out, "I've found you!" Roxas glanced up to see a brunette girl rush towards her friend. Her hair was short and curled, her long ears visible even from where Roxas stood. Her voice was high pitched and annoying and Roxas took a painful step back.

"Greetings Selphie." Namine smiled, a small sweat drop moving down her cheek, "I hoped that you were given a wonderful weekend."

"Indeed I have!" Selphie laughed, twirling as she ran up to her friend, "I spent my days sewing up some new clothes!" She was wearing the sleeveless version of the female student uniform and her skirt looked a bit smaller.

"Yes..." Namine chuckled nervously, "Shall we make our way to the campus grounds?" Selphie nodded, but she quickly noticed the blonde boy who was glancing around with uncaring and even lazy eyes.

"Who...is this?" Selphie asked, her face lighting up, a new friend?" She rushed up to Roxas, her eyes gleaming as he tilted her head to look at him. Roxas immediately felt uncomfortable and gave Namine a glance.

The blonde elf girl cleared her throat, "That's...Roxas. The new human student." Selphie froze for a second and then dashed back to Namine's side. "Oh." She said, her eyes quickly leaving his form.

"If you must know, he is also staying with my family temporarily while the male dorms are being rebuilt..." Selphie blinked at this statement and gripped her friend's arm.

"You're staying with a HUMAN?..." Selphie asked, her tone suggesting that Roxas was below them, "You poor thing..." Namine was starting to grow irritated...and she couldn't imagine how Roxas would feel about that statement. She glanced back to see that Roxas didn't even seem to hear what her friend had said.

"Yeah..." Namine smiled weakly, "I have to show him around the school. I'll catch you later." Selphie nodded, gave Roxas a superior glance and skipped off towards the school.

"Crazy girl..." Roxas smirked, "I hope all the elves aren't like that." Namine would've snapped at Roxas if she wasn't too lost in her thoughts. Did she have the same view on humans that Selphie did? Maybe still...her father could have started to rub off on her. However, Roxas was still a difficult person to deal with. Still, he was much different then the other human students who were all weak in the heart.

Students began to walk beside them as they all made their way to the school. Whispers were beginning to spread around them and Namine guessed that some could smell the scent of human coming strongly from Roxas. Elves had the same sense of smell that humans had and were really only different in appearance because of their ears. Selphie didn't notice since she wasn't the most attentive thing around.

Strangely, Roxas was silent during this whole ordeal. She was hoping that he wasn't starting to crack already and that he was starting to feel fear. Her doubts were set aside when she saw him smile.

"Well everyone here looks friendly." Roxas said sarcastically, "However no one is as nice as you are."

"Quiet, you!" Namine growled, spinning around, "I'm showing you around the school! You should at least be thankful!" Roxas rolled his eyes and he raised an eyebrow.

"Look, princess...I think we're done here. You don't need me and I sure as hell don't need you. I can get around on my own and being around you is the last thing I want to do. You got it?" Before Namine could even gather up her anger Roxas passed her, causing a gap to open up in the students. Namine clenched her fist and looked away, her rage fueling her heart. She would never accept this boy.

~KH~

For a second, Roxas felt like he was moses parting the red sea. Students cleared away in front of him on both sides, and whispers were being sent around. Word probably travels around fast at Twilight High. Roxas almost felt nostalgic...crowds breaking out in front of him as he began to walk through them and whispers going about all around him. It was just like old times. He stretched out his arms and yawned, being completely uninterested in whatever was happening around him.

Things were going to be like normal. Until it was all interrupted.

"Check it out." A voice laughed lightly, "It's the new dude that we've been expecting." Roxas looked back to see a small group of kids walk up to him. They wore the school uniforms and the one who had spoken to him was leading the group. He wore a strange bowl looking hat on his head and his skin was a light grey. He had the ears of an elf and velvet eyes. Roxas guessed that he was one of the rare dark elves that lived in the city.

"What of it?" Roxas asked, lifting an eyebrow, "Who are you?" The boy grinned and his friends behind him chuckled lightly. "My name is Seifer and I'm in charge of Twilight High disciplinary committee. I make sure that all the students are in line and that nothing goes wrong on campus." Roxas glanced back at his friends. There were two that looked to be glued behind him.

The big one had greenish skin with large canines coming from his mouth. His hair was black and he had his arms crossed with a big smirk on his face. Roxas easily guessed that he was an orc. The other friend had white hair blocking her left eye. She looked quiet and was more pale then the others. He couldn't really guess what she was.

"Roxas." The blonde human said as he turned away. He felt a hand grab his shoulder quite hard, and he felt a little bit of rage building in his chest.

"Hey, no one talks to Seifer like that y'know." The group was expecting Roxas to turn around and apologize in a scared and nervous way. They were all taken back when he gripped the orc's hand, squeezing it and twisting it, causing the big guy to hit the ground on his knee and cry out in pain.

"No one touches me like that." Roxas glanced up to see Seifer's eyes wide with surprise. He eventually shook it off and took what looked like a big cushiony sword from his back.

"You don't know what the hell you're doing!" Seifer growled.

"PUNISHMENT." The girl said, clenching her hand into a fist. Roxas smiled and released the orc's hand, "I'm sorry. That was self defense. I don't think I injured such a big nasty orc. Now don't bother me again." Roxas didn't notice the crowd that was starting to form and shrugged, walking away from the scene. One problem with Roxas...is that he never looked to the future to see what would come up from whatever he did.

And he then realized that it was a bad idea to leave Namine...The school seemed to have never ending hallways, with many windows peering into each class. The inside of the school was a brilliant gold, students making their way down the mighty halls laughing and talking. It was very clean, with not even one scrap of paper even sighted on the ground. Roxas cursed at his stupidity and pulled out a sheet of paper from his bag.

"Let's see..." He cleared his throat, "Room number...seven. Teacher...Cid Highwind? Odd name. Wonder what the hell he is." He stashed the paper back into his bag and looked around. The room numbers he was looking at was numbered from 40 to 60. The students were avoiding him and whispering around him and he guessed that none of him would give him an answer if he asked nicely. Not many people did. He glanced around before he saw a girl walking by with brown hair. She had a big smile on her face but she lacked elf ears. Her eyes were a sparkling green, yet Roxas had the impression that she was weak.

"Hey." Roxas said aggresively, placing his hand on her shoulder. The girl jumped and glanced behind her, her green eyes widening as she appeared very shocked.

"Uh...yes?..." She asked in a small voice. Roxas looked around the halls, "I'm new here. Care to show me to room number 7? I'm lost here." Her eyes widened again and she lightly pulled away.

"New here?..." She asked in a small voice again, "Oh...so you must be the human..." She seemed to lighten up as though he wouldn't try anything. Somehow, this pissed Roxas off.

"Just tell me where the hell the room is." He growled, surprising the girl again as she backed away.

"Hey!" A voice came from behind him, "What are you doing to Olette?" Roxas glanced back to see a blonde boy about his height. There was a shorter fatter kid at his side, his brown hair spiked up all strangely.

"What's it to you?" Roxas asked, "I'm asking where room 7 is."

"Sounds kinda suspicious to me." The blonde said, lifting an eyebrow, "You were sounding pretty mean back there. Olette, is that what he was saying?" the girl blinked and looked up Roxas before nodded at the blonde, "Yes...that was all he was asking..."

The blonde boy sighed and scratched his head, "Oh, fine. Room 7 is on the end of the hallway to the left and up the stairs. These rooms are all jumbled around and random since they originally went in elf numbers. You would think that they would switch them in a better way." Roxas shrugged and began to shuffle away.

"Hey." The blonde spoke again, "If you're the new kid...it must mean that you're the human." Kids in the hallway who weren't paying attention before now did, their eyes shifting to Roxas.

The human turned around, his blue eyes piercing, "So I am. What of it?" The blonde boy stared at him silently before smirking, "My name's Hayner, and this is Pence. Just figured I should learn your name before you get chased out of here." There were a few laughs in the students around them.

"Say what you want..." Roxas spoke with a sigh, "But if you think that I'm just like any other human that came here...you're gonna get it. And everyone else who thinks that." Roxas turned around, continuing down the hallway as whispers followed him.

~KH~

Namine was sitting at her desk, her anger almost manifesting into fire around her body. What the hell was up with that stupid boy? All he was doing was making her mad and causing her problems. That wasn't right, and she could deal with him if he was at least POLITE. As her angry thoughts rage around the blonde boy the other students around her were beginning to feel her anger and were beginning to pull away.

"Now now..." A voice snickered near by, "What has the golden princess all tied up and pissy?" Namine immediately flashed an angry glare to the dark figure in the back of the room who had a big toothy grin. And the elf could easily see her sharp and pointy canines.  
"Xion..." The elf muttered, "I wish that you do not address in that sort. And because of our relationship, I do not wish to speak to you about matters in which I am involved."

"Geez..." Xion growled, walking towards the elf, "I hate it when you're not simple when you talk. But when are you ever simple? Stupid noble elf..." Namine's eyes flashed and she stood up, gritting her teeth, "You dare call our kind stupid? You, who live in the shadows and have been casted away? You...vampire!" Xion chuckled a little, her fangs showing.

"We live in the shadows because we wish it...and maybe if your kind didn't toss us there, we could all be just a happy family." Xion dressed a bit more boldly than the other girls at the school. Her skirt was pushing the limit, and she always kept the top buttons of her shirt undone. Vampires were very enticing creatures.

"Well maybe- Namine started to say before there was a voice coming from the door.

"Oh hey guys! What's up?" Namine immediately flushed red and turned toward the energetic voice. In the door stood Sora.

Sora was an immensely popular student within the school even though he was a half elf. His ears were not as long as a standard elf, but he held the grace and the beauty of them. Sora was friends with pretty much everybody at the school...he little did he know about the hearts he had captured as well.

"Oh...uh..." Namine said, smiling lightly, "Greetings...S-Sora." The brown haired boy laughed, "You don't need to be so formal, Namine!" He glanced over at Xion and gave her a smile and a nod before heading off to his seat. Xion chuckled lightly, looking back at the flustered Namine.

"What's wrong?..." The black haired vampire chuckled, "Can't face him?" Namine said nothing, sitting back down gently and taking out a book.

The other kids in the class had begun to fill in. More than half of the kids were elves, and it was noted that the elves all sat together. There was an obvious order to the class and the kids that were not elves were seated in the back.

There was a ringing that was echoing in the hallway, and the teacher burst into the room. His name was Cid Highwind, and he was often seen as the most hardcore teacher in the entire school. He methods were sometimes a bit intense but he always got the job done. He was a Haalvor, which was a race of elf that were revered as great warriors and excellent tacticians. They were distinguishable by their ears, which instead of pointing up they were pointed more to the sides.

"Hmph..." He said in an irritated voice, "Are you still all divided? Nuts..." He groaned, slamming down a few papers on his desk, "Well alright. Namine, are all students present?" Namine, having a position on the student council, was Cid's prized student. She did everything she was supposed to and never complained.

Namine glanced around the room before noticing the empty chair in the back of the room, next to Xion and right beside the window.

"One student missing in the back row Mr. Highwind." She spoke before sitting back down. Cid fumbled with a few papers, "Let's see...who sits there...hmm...oh, its that new human student." Namine blinked, and the rest of the class was stirred up.

"Thank god they'll be back there..." One of the students spoke.

"That's way too close to me..." Another mumbled.

"Again?" One of the students moaned, "I hate seeing them..." Cid looked around the room.

"Oh well. Guess he's lost. I'll ring up the office to let em know."

Just then, the door opened up and all eyes were on the blonde figure standing in the doorway. His blue eyes scanned the room before shrugging, "I'm here." He said, finding the empty seat in the back. He didn't get two steps in before a familiar voice spoke to him.

"...Roxas?..." Sora blinked.

"Sora?..." Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

**I'm a bit unsure about this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Each one helps me try a little harder.**


End file.
